


Party Prep

by toxictundra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M, fake husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictundra/pseuds/toxictundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there’s a party.<br/>It's the usual sort of deal for the Fake. Go here and kill someone. Got it.<br/>Gavin is put on the job.<br/>With Jeremy.<br/>Who he might maybe have a bit of an interest in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Prep

**Author's Note:**

> another thing written on impulse wheooo im an artist what am i doin  
> written off of [this](http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/145382394219/those-suits-again) (and also [this](http://holographdick.tumblr.com/post/141683499254/fake-husbands-or-just-fancy-suits-or-something) i guess since i drew those first?)

So, there’s a party. 

It’s a party with a bunch of rich people. Some okay, some not so okay, some awful. Typical scene, especially for the connections the Fake have. They’ve got money (somehow), they’ve got power (somehow), why not have someone let them know a shindig’s happening somewhere with some potential assassinations? Always a fun time. 

Sometimes the Fake collaborate or offer themselves for hire. Some members do some solo work on the side, some more than others, some involve jobs they don’t even touch in the crew. When he isn’t trusted with a gun Gavin deals more with observing, lying, cheating, stealing, manipulating, generally finding a way to get people to do what he wants. It’s fun. It’s easy. 

So he’s put on the party hit. To go seduce the mark, or charm them to fall out a window, or steal their phone and leak their nudes, or whatever other helpful suggestion was made by the crew. 

And it’s not that Gavin doesn’t want to go, or that he’s ungrateful, or that he’s nervous — maybe a little nervous — or that he isn’t fit for the scene. He’s absolutely fit for the scene, he dresses like a rich asshole on purpose, that’s his  _ thing _ in the crew. He wastes money and isn’t careful and wears too much solid gold and leaves his designer shirts unbuttoned to a minimum of three buttons. He’s also a good actor, depending on the role. It’s what he does. He plays his part and the rest play theirs. 

The problem is, though, is that Jeremy is on the waiting list to go with him. And he falters way too easily around Jeremy. It’s just so  _ difficult _ . He’s found semi-recently that he just can’t focus as easily around him. He smiles when he shouldn’t and looks when he shouldn’t and changes his intonation when he shouldn’t. And maybe he uses his acting to flirt with him a little. Maybe he’s a little too happy when he entertains him (as a joke, it has to be a joke, no way). And maybe the crew notices it a little (but they probably assume he’s just trying to fuck Jeremy, right?). 

So of course it’s decided Jeremy just  _ has _ to go with Gavin to this little get together. No objection. 

Of course the best role decided for them to play is as husbands. Sure, why not. 

Of course this event is in another city and it’s the only night this mark is in the country. 

Of course they get put in a hotel room together. 

_ Of course _ . 

“Dammit.” 

Gavin’s fingers slip on his tie for the seventh time. How has he never had to tie a tie himself in his life? He’s had to resort to pulling up a WikiHow on his phone. No dice. 

Gavin puts his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated sound. He peeks through his fingers at himself in the landscape mirror and resists the temptation to muss up his hair. It’s styled in a certain way and bleached more than usual. He was told to grow out his bead more. Something about a disguise. Sure, that’ll do it. He looks like a worse version of himself. How easy are these people expected to be fooled? 

“Gavin?” He jumps slightly at Jeremy’s voice coupled with a knock at the door. He removes his hands from his face and places them on the bathroom counter, shutting his eyes, and gives a questioning hum in response. 

“We should get going soon. You decent?” 

“Ah, yeah, I just...” He looks at himself in the mirror.  _ Ugh _ . He marches towards the door, unlocking it and flinging it open. Jeremy backs up a bit, having nearly been right up against it. Gavin looks down at him before pointing at his own tie. 

“Help.” 

Jeremy sighs dramatically and shakes his head before grabbing the mess of gold fabric. He undoes what Gavin did and quickly gets to work. 

“Never would’ve pinned you as a guy that can’t tie a tie. Usually  _ I’m _ the kind of guy that would be expected to not know.” 

“Aw, why’s that Little J?” Gavin lifts his chin up and closes his eyes, hoping he just looks like an asshole and not like his insides are burning. 

“Not a very fancy person, I guess.” Gavin feels Jeremy’s hands smooth down his chest as he puts the tie right. He feels his breath leave at the same time Jeremy’s hands do. 

He goes back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, Jeremy walking in after him and doing the same. Gavin watches Jeremy tug at his suit sleeves where they’ve bunched up around his shoulders. 

Their suits are similar in color, and they have the same tie, but Jeremy was insistent on wearing a three-piece and having a purple dress shirt. Though, he isn’t necessarily complaining. He looks  _ good _ . Gavin shoots his hands up to his tie and makes a show of adjusting it, hoping he wasn’t caught staring. 

“Nice work.” 

Jeremy huffs and adjusts the back of his shirt collar. “Sure thing, Gav.” Gavin watches in the mirror as Jeremy moves to face him, leaning an arm on the counter. Gavin turns to him, eyes flitting over his face, and reaches a hand out to lightly pinch one of Jeremy’s ear lobes. He’s wearing silver studs, a more recent addition, or maybe something impulsive he got in highschool and hasn’t worn since. 

“Should wear these more often, J.” Gavin’s voice is lowered more than he meant to. “You look real nice in shiny things.” 

“Yeah?” Jeremy smiles and pushes his hand away. “Should I be honoured you’re saying such things, or should I be worried you’re gonna try and steal me?” Gavin bursts out a nervous laugh and Jeremy laughs a little with him. 

“Uh, speaking of shiny things…” Jeremy walks out of the bathroom and over to the beds and picks up a little black box on the table. Right. 

Gavin follows him over, and Jeremy just  _ hands it to him _ , to which he takes it and squints at Jeremy, expecting him to make this a  _ thing _ . He pops open the lid, more of a fancy match tin than a ring box, and takes out a ring and holds it out to Jeremy. He feels ridiculous. 

“What, aren’t you gonna propose to me?” Jeremy throws his hands up in mock exasperation. Gavin feels his heart jump. 

“Papers already have my name on ‘em, why bother?” He plasters a calm smile on his face and forces the ring into Jeremy’s hand. 

“You would make a terrible husband.” Jeremy puts the ring on his finger and the gold band is too satisfying a sight to Gavin. 

“Hey! Well… You have a point there. But I will have you know I treat my romantic partners very well.” Gavin puts his own ring on. 

“Yeah? What should I expect, seeing as I’m playing your romantic partner for life tonight?” 

Gavin's mind goes blank. “Maybe if you’re kind to me you’ll see what I’m capable of.” That didn’t come out how he wanted it to.  _ Oops _ . Jeremy’s face flashes something Gavin can’t quite translate, and then he’s shifting on his feet and laughing awkwardly. Gavin regrets ever joining the crew if this is where it got him. 

“It’s about time we should get going, right?” Gavin just wants to leave. He knows he has to be confined to a vehicle with Jeremy and then act as his husband, but he just wants to get out of this room, kill whoever needs killing, and then get this night over with and lock himself in his apartment for a week. 

Jeremy nods. “Got everything we need?” 

“Should do. Ryan texted me about an hour ago saying it’s all in the car we’re taking.” Gavin pulls a set of keys from his pants pocket, holding the keyring between his fingers. “I’ve been ‘banned’ from driving after the last job, so I guess it’s your go Little J.” He tosses the keys at Jeremy and they hit him. His hands fly up to his chest as he fumbles and presses the keys there. 

“Okay... Yeah, I can drive.” He clutches the keys in one hand and motions at Gavin to move with the other. “No problem.” 

Gavin takes one step towards the door before he’s jumping at the feeling of Jeremy wrapping an arm around his waist, his hand resting on his hip. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, shall we, _dear_?” Jeremy smiles wolfishly up at him, voice tinged with honey and body too warm against Gavin’s through their suits. He nods numbly, eyes a little too wide, throat a little too tight, feeling a little too conscious of how he’s existing in the space as Jeremy steers him towards the door and his night of dread. 


End file.
